User talk:AliasKit
Leave a Message Please don't forget to add a new header and also your signature when leaving a message. Also, please avoid mentioning unnecessary things such as words that are considered bad, gross, and etc. Messages that do not comply with the rules shall be deleted. メッセージ ____φ(．．;) メッセージ ARCHIVED MESSAGES 2013 Archived/August-October Archived/November Archived/December :o o: I like it! It'll be pretty interesting to rp about, and Vladimir will have a hard time telling her the truth or not. It'll be an excellent topic for both of them to develop on, so I agree! :D Can't wait to see what comes of this! :D 02:32, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Re Indeed. u.u And all right, I'm fine with that. :) 04:21, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Omg omg I'm so sorry, god. I just thought that you weren't interested, after the other comments to didn't reply to, like on Chuluun's page. I've been extremely paranoid lately, so sorry. I'll restore it. ;-; RE: It's okay ^^ claim hiiiiiiiiiiiii are you busy? v.v awe okies. (i was just wondering since i wanted you to take a look over my claim) Sorry if i bothered you. >.<" tis fine. will wait for somebody to look at it lol (broken will once she gets on :P) quest question hey alias! can a spirit or nymph go on a quest??? O.o so im guessing animal nymphs won't have a problem then? XD final question and that is it. :P The thing with crossbows Hey, how’s vacation? Thanks for the congrats and all and sorry for the late reply >.< but the thing is, I’ve seen my uncle fire a crossbow once (he’s obsessed with hunting birds from his pond XD) and watched one time in Discovery Channel ‘bout crossbows and both told me the same. Crossbows can’t be fired quickly. You’d have to lock the loaded arrow before you shoot. According to some book I’ve read somewhere, it’s heavy and tedious to the muscles if you lift it. It requires upper body muscular strength, so there’d be an exception if the demigod had special training on the gym. You can’t put it on a downward point too since it has a tendency to backfire hard on the face if the lock was unsecured. They also have ‘kicks’ like when you use guns, like when you fire, physics would make you jump backwards at the force released by the weapon. It’s a good long ranged weapon (better than bows since it requires less accuracy and aim) but not a heat-of-the-battle weapon. Sorry for babbling too much XP but to make it sure, I’ll ask Bach if crossbows can be considered as main weapons =) 3000+ Edits 'Elo! Congrats, Liazzy, for reaching up to 3000+ edits! xD Btw, have you already receive the Bronze and Silver Soul badges?? Also, how do you think I pronounce the nickname I gave for you (Liaz)? xP Here ya go! and I pronounce it as Lah-yas! hahahaha joke, yup, I do pronounce it as that. =) gtg Fixed Hey Ali, I fixed the badge. RP Hey Alias I was just wondering if we could rp again tell me where to post on one of your charries. :D Mass Was Here... See ya! 11:27, January 2, 2014 (UTC) RP hey alias since you are going to be inactive after break could we rp before break is over? ^-^ okays! (and i can wait :P) by the way, I commented on Christopher Winchester's page. ^^ okay! ^^ Re:Explanation Well, "Officially Inactive" means you're so busy with life you won't be able to make an edit for more than 2 weeks. This could mean you could go a month without editing. When you're officially inactive, you are given a maximum of 6 months to make edits. If you go beyond that, your characters will be marked as "User Left". If you're part of the admin team (which you are), you're given a month to complete you're required number of dept edits, rather than just two weeks. Hope that helps :) Hmm Well, normally I'd consider going inactive for precautionary measure but since you're going to edit during the weekends, I'd go with semi-active. Re: We'll go through an experimental stage. I'll give you about one and a half weeks time. If you can't make an edit in that time, we'll switch you over to the inactive section. That sound good to you? :) No prob. Re:Hey:) You want to rp with me to end it o.o gosh ok xD who/where? Re: ok i'll go comment xD :( baiiii Hep! Hey. I'm really annoyed now because I think that someone took my name out from he dolphin thingy in anymal nymphs. is that even possible?? I put it as WIP. :( Justiee. 02:17, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh and I wanted to give you this! > I just wanted permission to tell the girl off confront the girl about it. ain nothan but a chicken wanngg. You're coolily awesome [ if coolily is evene a word. ]. ^.^ :D Justiee. 20:10, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, since my claim wasn't really progessing I just decide to make some nymphs. I saw dolphin nymphs were open so, I put my name in. I went on Vacation [ no wifi ] came back and continued to work on my sandbox, and I go to the Animal Nymphs page cuz i got an update at the time I was on vacation, so i check on it, nothing big just I guess new coding stuff. I check on my nymphs and to save time i do CTRL+F and type in Jay, and only two names pop up but I had three nymphs, so I check on them and see that someone stole my spot on Dolphin Nymphs. ._. And TBH, i'm really confused tho, i could be wrong because one was put up for adoption when i put my name there. :/ Justiee. 01:16, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Good luck with your studies. :D Hopefully I'll see you again when I come back. Mass Was Here... See ya! 02:30, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Replied Hey Alias! I just wanted to let you know I replied on Park, Sam, Christoff and Chuulun's pages. I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 Re: Gasps Yep don't worry, Kit :) I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 nah, Haha, nahh. I just got really confused cause u commented but i couldn't reply back. its all good. Justiee. 02:31, January 9, 2014 (UTC)